


The Blackest Day

by vakansu



Series: black soap [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakansu/pseuds/vakansu
Summary: "It was the blackest day."--- Poetry from the perspective of Ciel Phantomhive.





	The Blackest Day

a sleek blade sinking   
slowly, deeply  
into raw flesh

to remember the pain   
of that day  
with you inside of me

like you were  
on that day  
when I was young  
  
like you stole  
what I was  
when I was young

like you tarnished  
who I was  
when I was young

I even married my soul   
to a demon; my lips  
sold myself for closure

and now I'm here  
within my farce  
while I am still young  
  
trapped and alone  
bleeding out my emotions  
crying into pillows

cold sweats and nightmares  
screams and anguished   
tear-stained cheeks—just sobbing—

wondering why the _fuck_  
I wasn’t good enough—  
_how was I not smart enough?_

I certainly wasn’t  
_respected_ enough—  
and you won’t hear this plea

for you to simply ask  
if I wanted to have you   
inside of me

it was my birthday  
it is my death day  
it was the blackest day

_but I am now reborn_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing by vakansu. Please do not redistribute my writing.


End file.
